Is this a joke?
by animelovesme246
Summary: A girl that who always believes in Soul Mates or the Red Strings of Fate and A boy who doesn't. What will fate do to them?They wouldn't even believe that the two of them will be together forever.Graylu GRAYXLUCY
1. LUCY POV

**Renee:Oh Hi Minna!Thanks for Reading**

**Lucy:OH Come on Renee stop doing goody goody and start writing something good.**

**Renee:Well Sorry about that!I'm just a beginner that's why I'm not good!**

**Lucy:Ok just go on with the story**

**Renee:Your Right! Gray please do the Honor**

**Gray:Ok!**

**Renee do not own Fairy Tail but if she will *smirks*.**  
**She will make me and Lucy a couple!**

**P.S. Please be kind to her because she is a begginer*puppy dog eyes***

**Well That's it!**

_There is a girl who believes it and a boy who wasn't will fate do to them?_

_A girl name Lucy who beleives in "Soul Mates" or "Red Strings of Fate".She loves reading books especially romantic novels and also draws well and sings well but she didn't let anyone know that she is talented._

_A boy name Gray who does not beleive about Soul Mates,Fairy Tales and other Magical is popular in their school because he is handsome, he plays soccer and also know how to play guitar._

_What will happened to them?_

**_Lucy POV_**

Lucy who is preparing for her first day of high school is so exited that she can't you know why is she excited? She is excited and a bit nervous because of what did the old lady that gives fortune in the amusement park said to her and it also because of her too much reading of love happened a few days ago that she decided to go to the amusement park with her friends.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Levy! Do you want to go to the amusement park with Cana and the gang tomorrow?" Lucy said to Levy who is in the phone.

Then Lucy heard a loud scream "Oh My Gosh! Of Course I will."Lucy just smiled at her friend's reaction.

Lucy and her friends is not really popular except for Erza she is the most strongest girl that's why she is known in their school,There is also Cana who has drunk many gallons of sake at her young age and the rest are normal except for her because she is like so crazy about novels and she is teased by many by calling her 'nerd'.She always thought that she has such great friends, because despite of her appearance they are still friends.

"Umm..Lu-chan Hello?" My thoughts are interrupted because of Levy's voice.

"Oh Yeah,What is it Levy"my voice let out a nervous voice and small pink color in my cheeks.

"What time are we meeting up each other"she ask and just shrugged my nervousness

"About 10 in the morning, we will meet up in the train station OK?" I replied

"Ok!See you Lucy-chan" she then hung up.

_Time has passed(lazy to give description about the rides.)_

"Wow!that was fun,I didn't went in amusement parks since I was 10 I think" said Erza cheerfully

It was little weird because Erza is the strongest woulde be the expression of other students who really don't know all about Erza.

"Yeah your right! I miss this rides too That's why I invited you all here, so that we can have fun with each other"I give them warm and bright smile

"I totally like the tee cups because cute and If I were you I wouldn't dare to go on the roller coa-" Erza continued about the rides that we went

They just we are chatting in the bench Mirajane saw something interesting then smirk and looked at whispered at Lisanna and told about what are they talking about! I'm getting curious and give them a question face but when I finally listened again at the conversation they immedietly change the topic and squealing about something and smirk.

"Well Lucy"Mirajane started "Are you ready for next thing will do?"then Juvia finish the sentence and they looked at me and grinned.

I was taken back by their looks and looked at them one by one.'Oh Know this is going to be bad'.I don't know what they are up to but they just drag me in a small booth,Literally!I close my eyes'maybe it's the Haunted House because I am totally a scardy cat' but when I saw the small booth I was totally wrong it's a Fortune Telling booth.

"Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh!" I scream because I always like Fortune telling!

"I know you were gonna like it" Mirijane told me

"Haha!Nice reaction Lucy,Well..go in" Lisanna commented while laughing at my sudden change or reaction

I got in then I saw an old lady

"Please sit down" I then sit down as quickly as I can because she is a little scary

"Daily Fortune or your Life Fortune" The old lady asked me. I then think about it.

"Hmmm..Life Fortune Please"I decided because I want to know what will happen in my HighSchool life.

"Ok then, Please pick 3 cards"I then pick 3 random cards.

"This will represent your Past,Present and Future" I then gulp because of nervousness while she read my fortune.

"Hmmm..You have a sad Past"I then nodded a little of agreement

"but you have Great friends that is still supporting you today"she continue

"I know" I finally spoke and look at my hands in my lap with a smile

"Oh!" I gasp,I was nervous maybe my future will be bad

"Then this Year you will find your Soul Mate in your new school but you will not know who is he" I then looked at her blankly then what she said repeat in my mind 'Soul Mate'

I then scream in joy then got scolded by the old lady and I ran of to my friends and said everything after I paid.

_**End of the Flashback**_

"Well, I'm finished ...I think I'm gonna sleep" she said while she gets her glasses and then sleep in her bed silently while dreaming about his soul mate.

Time has passed and It's already Morning

As I go to school I hurriedly look at the list if where is my class is but then I was shock because any of my friends are not in my class.

This is just the beggining of their Love!

**This is Lucy Pov in the next chapter is the Gray POV**

**Let us see what happened to Gray on that day**

**Please review if you hatve any Advise or Reactions**

**I totally suck and I know it...**

**Stay tune!**


	2. GRAY POV

**Renee:This is the chapter 2 and I ho-**

**Gray:Yadah,Yadah, get on with the story!**

**Renee:I know youre excited because you are the star in this story! :) **

**Lucy:Wow I didn't know Gray is Narcissistic *laughing my ass of***

**Gray: No I'm not!**

**Renee:Ok!Let's just start the Story, Lucy please do the honor.**

**Lucy:Renee do not own Fairy Tail but if she did,she will make me and Gray*blushes* a couple.**

**PS:PLEASE BE NICE TO RENEE BECAUSE SHE IS A BEGGINER AND THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY!**

_There is a girl who believes it and a boy who wasn' will fate do to them?_

_A girl name Lucy who beleives in "Soul Mates" or "Red Strings of Fate".She loves reading books especially romantic novels and also writing one but not letting anyone also draws well and sings well._

_A boy name Gray who does not beleive about Soul Mates,Fairy Tales and other Magical is popular in their school because he is handsome, he plays soccer and also know how to play guitar._

_What will happened to them?_

_**Gray POV **_

I was just doing my daily routine and then I remembered what happened a few days ago in an Amusement Park.I know what your thing'Why does the Great Gray went to an Amusement Park?' . Well It started when someone called me.

_**Flashback**_

I was just playing guitar, when suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered

"Dude!Can you go with us tomorrow? We are going to meet up with some random girls" I frowned because I realized it was Natsu.

"Why me?You know that I don't like hanging with girls" I replied irritated because I always hate to hang out with some girls because they are all annoying especially that girl name 'Julia' or whatever her name is.

"Because your Great Gray and they wouldn't go if you are weren't with us" Yeah Everybody say that.I didn't even made it.

"Ok,But you are gonna treat me" I deserve it.I don't want to go if I didn't got anything in return.

"I know you're gonna say see you in the nearest train station because we are going in the new Amusement Park " 'Great an Amusement Park' I thought in my mind sarcasticly

"Ok then see my treat!" I should to him twice maybe he will forgot it again like last time and told me that I made it up.

Time has passed

We Hang out in the Amusement Park and went to many girls decided to buy some snacks first before we patiently wait for them but when Natsu saw something interesting and smirk evily 'Oh no this is not gonna be good'.He look at it again and I followed his gaze.I gasp because I didn't know that they have one saw a booth that has a sign "Fortune Telling" and some girls that are outside the a plain blonde girl with glasses walked out at the booth while squealing in delight,I quickly turn my head to the other direction and tried to run away but caught by that pink idiot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked me with an amused smile on his face.

"Just..going to the bathroom.." I said a little nervous but I should be cool.

"I know your lying!" he shouted at me trying to act angry.(Really? Angry? ^^)

"I just want to get out of your plans" I honestly said.

"WOW!How did you know what I'm planning" he is rally stupid after all,when I'm going to answer this the girl came back and heard what Natsu said.

"OMG!What is it NAtsu?" a brunette girl said along the others squealing in excitement.

"Well, I'm gonna let Gray get in there to get his fortune" The girls gasp but in the seconds there I thought they are disappointed and I was wrong.

"Really! I also want to hear Gray-sama's Fortune maybe I will be in it!"The other girl said while daydreaming about me.

"OK I need to clear you up that I am not gonna go the-" I was cut when the girls and Natsu pull me in the booth.

I was push by them and when I look around I saw an old lady looking at me.

"Daily or Life Fortune?" the old lady said with a plain look in her face.

"WHAT?" I didn't hear her cleary because she's a little scary just like in one of the horror movies I watch.

"I said Daily or Life Fortune?!" I sit down quickly and answered.

"Ummm...Life Fortune" Atleast I will know if something good or bad will happen.

"Pick 3 cards"I pick 3 cards Randomly because I want to do it quick so that I can go home the old lady analyze my fortune,the ladies are eavesdropping and started fighting."Oh Great" I whispered at myself

"This represent your Past,Present and Future"She started"Hmm..You have a great life till know,your a lucky man" 'Lucky?' as if.

"This school year you will find your Partner in life or shouldI say 'Soul Mates' and you wouldn't expect that she is your meant to be" You got to be kidding me Soul Mates? What is this 1990?Well you already know that I didn't believe this kind of crap and know I'm hearing that I have one! Right I don't have time for love and I didn't even in love!

"Maybe your mistaken Ma' Mates are just fantasies" I stated at her and she just shrugged it of.

"It depends on you if you believe or not" Weird she smiled afterwards.

After I paid for it and I quickly get out the booth.I sighed when the girls keep asking me what is my fortune about love and things I didn't understand.I just said that it is just normal because If I said that I will my find my soul mate they will surely be with me all the good sakes ALL THE TIME!.  
We afterwards got home and bid our goodbyes.

_**Flashback Ends**_

And here I am still thinking about my fortune."Really?! What is happening to me I didn't even believe in those things!" I shouted and heard my Mom,Ur asked me if I 'm ok." I'm ok mom..I just slipped " I lied and hope that she will believe."Oh?! Ok just be careful" MY mom said with a worried voice.I just shrugged it of and continue thinking about it 'Why is this bothering me? Is the old lady said is true?'.I really have many questions to ask and I only have one mind. After I finish preparing for the first day of school, I quickly sleep before I could think again.

It's already morning and here I am in school checking what class I am .Last night is a nightmare! You know why? because I dreamt about it! . 'Know even in my dream I was curious about meeting that girl' .

_This is it! The beginning of there Love!_

**Please review if you have comments or advises!**  
**Well that's it! The POV of the next chapter is the first contact of two them!**  
**Once Again Thank you for reading and I'm Truly sorry if it sucks!**  
**Well See you Again Minna! :)**


End file.
